Trouble in Paradise
by potterfan36041
Summary: The rangers have never thought that they would lose what they once found so dear. The day has come and they have one battle to make everything right, will they succeed or will earth finally be taken over by the evil of the universe?
1. A Call in the Night

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers or anything associated with them. I do, however, own the plot behind this story.

_Jason's POV_

The Peace Conference was supposed to be a place where we all worked hard to achieve a lasting peace in the world, to make things be as perfect as we always imagined. Many are working hard, but none as hard as we are. Who are we, you might ask? Trini, Zack, and me, the former Power Rangers that they have in their midst. The three of us are suddenly seeing a greater importance in this mission and it all began on the day we came close to death.

It was a nice day here in Geneva, one of the few sunny days that we have been lucky enough to experience. We had been out of the ranger world for six months and despite the news reports, everything seemed to be perfectly fine in Angel Grove or as fine as it can get with monsters on the rampage. Yet, we all were on edge that day, we all were extremely worried for no reason. Then Trini received a phone call, from none other than Alpha Five and it all began.

_Flashback_

"Hello," Trini said as she picked up the telephone. It was two in the morning and she couldn't imagine who would be calling her at this time of day, but it had to be an emergency for this to happen. She was able to comprehend that much, although her brain was barely functioning well enough for her to realize that someone was on the other end of the phone.

"Trini," Alpha's cryptic voice said across the wire as Trini bolted upright in bed. Lucky for her, her roommate was a sound sleeper; otherwise, she would probably have been yelled at right now for even thinking about entertaining a call at this time of morning. She just did not like the feeling that she was getting from being awakened at this time of night, by Alpha of all people.

"Alpha? What's going on?" Trini asked as she began pulling on garments of clothing. She had never been awakened like this before and she could only imagine that she would be teleported somewhere soon and she didn't want to go in her bra and panties. That alone would shock so many of the rangers that it was not even funny.

"I cannot discuss it at the present time Trini. I need you to wake Jason and Zack and then I need the three of you to go to Smoaters Hill as quickly as possible," Alpha said as Trini nodded her head on the other side of the phone, although it was no use to Alpha. He could not see what she was doing, although she hoped that he would be able to.

"I'll do that. See you in a little while, Alpha," Trini said as she hung up.

Her brain was now working over time, trying to figure out what was possibly going on to make them have to get up at this time of night and return to Angel Grove, from the most isolated part of the campus, Smoaters Hill. She quickly laced up her running shoes, jotted a note to Jessica that she had had an emergency and left the room. She knew that time was of the essence and she didn't need to waste anymore than she could manage.

Alpha had never called them before. He had always just teleported them whenever it was necessary. Whatever was happening tonight was more than the normal fiasco that the rangers dealt with; it seemed much more evil. She hated to think that the feeling she had had all day had to deal with this, but she couldn't help but to relate the two things. Blame it on her ranger sixth sense, but she had known that today was going to turn into a horrible day and now it was.

"Jason! Jason, open up!" Trini yelled as she pounded on his dormitory door. None of the boys were light sleepers and she knew it was going to take a miracle to get him and Zack out of bed at this time of night without waking up half of the students on campus.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason asked, groggily, as he opened the door and dragged her inside. He knew that she did not need to be caught over here after hours and he could only suspect that she had had a bad dream and needed him to get her back to sleep. If that was the case then it would only take him about twenty minutes and the two of them would be back to sleep just fine and he knew Zack wouldn't tell when he found them in the morning. They had all had to deal with their withdrawal from the powers and Trini had suffered the most. "Do you want to wake up the whole building, Tri?"

"Just you and Zack," Trini said as she flipped on the lights and Zack and Jason groaned. "Oh come on, I wouldn't be here unless it was something important, you know that. Alpha just called, we have to get to Smoaters Hill."

"Whoa, let's take this one step at a time. Alpha called you?" Jason asked as Zack began rummaging around for a pair of shorts, a shirt, and his sneakers.

"Yes, Jason, and he wouldn't tell me why he was calling. He just said that we have to go to Smoaters Hill. That's all I could get out of him before he hung up," Trini said as Zack walked over to the two of them.

"Ya'll, don't fight about this. If Alpha called something bad is happening in Angel Grove and the sooner we get to Smoaters Hill, the better. It seems like we are going to have to help the rangers," Zack said as Jason walked to his dresser and quickly pulled out some shorts and a t-shirt, before Trini handed him his running shoes.

"We weren't going to fight, Zack," Trini said as Jason laced up his shoes. The two of them had been secretly dating for the past few months and although it was about time they told everyone, this did not seem to be the way to do it.

"Why would Alpha pick Smoaters Hill?" Jason asked as Trini could only shrug her shoulders. She had no clue why that location was Alpha's choice destination; other than it was the highest point on the campus, which definitely helped with the teleportation system. The distance was definitely not in their favor and if her hunch was right, the Command Center was barely functioning. "That's a hell of a run from here and we don't even know why."

"Yeah it is and we have our lovely dorm watchers to contend with as well. We'll be lucky if we make it there without having to do something drastic," Trini said as Zack and Jason let out exasperated sighs. They hated their dorm watchers with a passion and they knew it would take a small miracle for them to get past all of them undetected, but they were going to have to do it. They couldn't leave the rangers in whatever condition they were in.

"How about we just knock them out if they come anywhere near us? We actually have a reason to do that tonight," Zack suggested as Trini and Jason nodded their heads in agreement. It was a testament to how much they cared about the rangers that they were willing to risk expulsion from this program just to get to where they were needed.

"Trini, did you hear any of the others in the background?" Jason asked, nervously, as Trini shook her head no. She had been listening, but the only person she heard was Alpha and he sounded thoroughly stressed, which was not unusual for Alpha. What was unusual was the fact that Alpha didn't just teleport them out of their beds and that he called, not one of the rangers.

"I've never heard Alpha sound like that," Trini said as they pelted down the path that would lead them to Smoaters Hill. The hill was a known place for couples to go hide out and with any luck, the dorm watchers had already evacuated them from the scene tonight and it was already completely empty. They did not need for anyone to see them teleport away into the night.

"How are we going to know when he is going to teleport us?" Zack asked as Trini and Jason shrugged their shoulders. It didn't much matter if they didn't know when they were going to be teleported, they just knew that they were going somewhere when they got there.

"We just need to get to Smoaters Hill. We'll find out everything else from there," Jason said as he grabbed Trini's hand and pulled her along. She was in wonderful shape, but she just couldn't keep up with them because of her height and they really could not afford any hold ups tonight.

"Zack! Trini! Jason! You know better than to be out at this time of night," Nathan said as he ran up to them, as they came to a halt. The three of them looked at each other and then over at Nathan. They didn't have the time for any delays tonight and they really did like Nathan and hated that they were going to have to knock him out.

"Nathan we don't have time for this tonight," Jason said as he nodded towards Zack and he pulled Trini along, towards Smoaters Hill.

"Where are they going?" Nathan asked as he started to go after them and Jason grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"You don't need to know where we are going, either you turn the other cheek and keep going or you'll be waking up in the morning with a headache," Jason said, as Nathan stared at him. Jason had never threatened him before when he had been caught out at night. Usually he just walked on back to his dorm and everything was fine, but tonight was another matter. There was something in his eyes that honestly scared him and he couldn't quite place what it was.

"Jason, you know I can't act like I didn't see the three of you. It's part of my job," Nathan said as Jason let out a sigh and then gave Nathan a sorry look.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," Jason said as he drew back his fist and Nathan's eyes widened in terror.

"Nothing is worth getting thrown out of here," Nathan interjected as Jason looked at him. He really didn't have much of a life if he didn't think that there were things outside of this place that were worth being thrown out for.

"Yes there are some things that are worth it, now either you leave and don't report us or I'm going to have to knock you out and risk expulsion," Jason said as Nathan got out of his grasp and gave Jason a severe look.

"All right, but the three of you are taking the fall for this on your own," Nathan said as he turned and went the other way. Trini and Zack were now a good bit ahead of him and he had to do some catching up.

"I wonder what Jason had to do?" Trini asked, as Zack shrugged his shoulders. He had absolutely no clue what Jason might have done to Nathan, but he could only hope that they were not going to have to face a major inquiry when they came back to Geneva.

"Not much further," Zack said as he looked back behind him and could see the faint shadow of Jason running towards the hill as well. "He must not have had to do anything too bad."

"Let's wait for him. I don't want to risk Alpha only teleporting the two of us and leaving him here to explain why we're gone," Trini said as she stopped and Zack stopped a few feet ahead of her and looked back at her. Jason had not told them to stop.

"He wanted us to keep going Trini," Zack said as Trini looked over at him. She was not going a step further until Jason caught up with them. "All right, have it your way."

"Why did ya'll stop?" Jason asked as he ran up to Trini and she looked up at him.

"Waiting for you," Trini said as Jason looked at her and then grabbed her hand and pulled her along. They didn't have anymore time to waste.

"You should have kept going, I'm sure that Alpha would teleport me later if he didn't get me the first time," Jason said as they began running up the hill.

"Jase, it's not that simple. Who knows what is going on back there. They might only have enough energy for one teleportation," Trini said as Jason looked over at her for the first time and realized just how worried she was.

"I'm sure that it's nothing that the rangers can't handle," Jason said as they reached the top of the hill and huddled together.

"So why did Alpha wake us up in the middle of the night to teleport to Angel Grove?" Trini asked as they felt the familiar sensation of teleportation overtake them and they soon became streaks of light that melted away into the night.

AN: All right, the entire story is going to be written from a flashback point of view, remember that as you read, it's going to come in handy. I hope you like the beginning of this story and let me know what you think!


	2. Never Thought It Would Happen

AN: I feel that I need to point out here that this story is AU. Everything that happens will not follow the series and although things will be mentioned from the series, the way that they were resolved is quite different. So, now you have your disclaimer that it doesn't follow the series. Enjoy!

"Alpha," Trini said as they landed and looked around what they thought was going to be the Command Center. They, however, were standing in the middle of Angel Grove Park and they knew that something was very wrong. It didn't make sense that they would be brought here, of all places, unless something was going on that they didn't know about, but why would Alpha get them out of bed and then bring them here? "Alpha!"

"Alpha's gone and so is Zordon," Kimberly managed to mutter as they jerked their heads to look over at her. They had thought that they were alone, but now they could see they had landed in the middle of the rangers. They had never seen the rangers look quite like this before and it disturbed them quite a bit. "We don't know what happened to them."

"What do you mean?" Trini asked as Kim walked over to her, while wiping her eyes. "Kim, what's happened?"

"The Command Center is gone, Alpha and Zordon are gone, and we have no powers. And I don't know how you got here, but somehow you did," Kim said as Trini gave her a strong hug and then looked around for Tommy. Where was he? Why wasn't he the one comforting her?

"Where's Tommy?" Jason asked as Billy and Adam exchanged a glance before Aisha spoke up.

"We're not sure; he was taken out of the battle before we lost our powers. He could be anywhere right now," Aisha said as Jason and Zack exchanged a glance and watched as Kim let go of Trini.

"So something has happened to him?" Zack asked just to clarify, as they all nodded their heads. They were sure that something had gone wrong with Tommy, he had been gone for five hours, and that was no coincidence. Something had to have happened to him during all this time. "You don't know why we're here?"

"No clue, we didn't even know you were coming. The last transmission we got from Alpha was that we needed to meet at the highest point in the park, if anything were to happen to us," Rocky said as Kim took in a shaky breath. She had only recently recovered from losing her powers and now this had happened. This year was not going so well for the pink ranger and she was afraid that it might get worse. She was not supposed to be in the fight today, but she had had to go and that worried her. She didn't know if her body could handle it right now.

"We need to wait on Tommy," Kim said as she looked around at the others, thinking that they would agree with what she was saying. They had to have some faith that Zordon and Alpha would find a way to send him back to them. They needed for their leader to be with them, now more than ever.

"It looks like we are going to have to save Tommy and we can't waste our time waiting for him to show up," Trini said, as Kim adamantly shook her head no. She had heard the transmission between Alpha and Tommy; she knew he was coming back. They just had to be patient and he would be there to help them.

"No, Alpha contacted Tommy before they took him. Their power is very low but they're sending him back, that's why we're here. He will come," Kim said as a shimmer of light landed next to her and Tommy materialized.

"Please tell me that we still have our powers," Tommy whispered as he looked down at Kim and she shook her head no. She couldn't lie to him about something like that and he knew it. "They're gone."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked as Tommy looked over at him and Billy suddenly understood the full context of Tommy's statement. They had left them, they had left Earth, but they did have some hope that they would come back, otherwise Tommy would have been devastated right now.

"Zordon and Alpha had to leave the Earth, it's become too dangerous for them," Tommy said as he looked at the other rangers. They honestly could not believe what they were hearing. "That's why they called on all of us, one fight without the powers, one fight to win it all, one fight to save our world, and one fight to bring them back."

"We're dead," Jason muttered as Tommy looked over at him. He couldn't agree more, but he was the leader and he was supposed to show some sort of backbone in a situation like this one, he just didn't know how he was going to manage to do that. "There's no way we'll be able to do it."

"We've done it before," Kim said as Tommy and Jason looked down at her, "on Phaedos. Who's to say we can't do it again?"

"We had our Ninjetti powers," Tommy said as Kim looked over at him. Those powers had not done much for them, expect put them in a suit. They had had to fight on their own, with everything that they had in them and they could do that again if they had to.

"Still, those weren't anything like our real powers," Adam said as Tommy now looked over at him. "It's possible that we'll be able to defeat the monster."

"Yeah, but I have the sinking feeling it is much more than a monster we are going to be asked to defeat," Trini said as they looked over at her and nodded. They all had that same sinking feeling, they just didn't want to admit it.

"I wish you wouldn't have said that," Billy said as Trini looked over at him and then her eyes widened. "What did I say?"

"We need to get to your house. I'm sure that there is something that we can make or use there that will help us," Trini said as the rangers looked at each other. They didn't want to tell the other rangers what they had discovered while Tommy was gone.

"That's the problem Trini, our homes are gone, everything that has to deal with us is gone. It's like they took us already and they're just waiting to kill us in a fight," Kim said as Trini just sank into Jason's arms and just shook her head. How could this be happening? How could the rangers be so helpless? They had always had some sort of plan that helped them get through times like this.

"We just have to prove ourselves," Zack said, simply, as Billy shook his head no. There was no proving themselves; they had to defeat the monster, simple as that. "We can fight a fight, we can win, we can destroy anything and we can bring Zordon and Alpha back, we just have to be smart about our resources."

"What resources do we have?" Kim asked, hysterically, as Tommy looked away from all of them. He knew of one resource they had, but he didn't know if they would be able to get to it in time.

"Tommy, what do you know?" Jason asked as Tommy looked down at the ground and then up at the rangers.

"We have me," Tommy said as several of the rangers exchanged glances as Kim began shaking her head in disbelief. They couldn't be asking him to do this.

"You're not sacrificing yourself for the rest of us, Tommy," Kim roared as the other rangers looked at her and Tommy then looked up at the sky. He had expected that from her and he accepted it; she had every right to be mad at him for even suggesting such a thing, especially now. He hadn't wanted to suggest it, but it was the one thing that Zordon and Alpha had told him would work.

"I was never supposed to be a ranger, Kim," Tommy said as they all looked at him. "Not past being the green ranger. There was only supposed to be five after that. If the ranger that committed the error is gone, all of you will be fine."

"That can't be the solution, Tommy," Trini said, calmly as she could, as Tommy looked over at her. "Maybe it does have something to do with you, but none of us can let you sacrifice yourself, you're too important to all of us."

"It has everything to do with me, that's why we're here and why this is happening to us," Tommy said as Kim walked away from the group and he watched her with a pained look in his eyes. He hated when things like this happened to her. She couldn't deal with losing him, as a ranger or as anything else and he knew it, but he had to say this; he couldn't have it on his conscience when they went into battle.

"It can't just be you, Tommy. You said there were only supposed to be five rangers, there's nine of us here, as you can see, it could be any of us," Billy said as Tommy shook his head no. It had much more to do with him than they imagined.

"There is a shift in the powers of evil and some faction known as the Machine Empire is vying for control. In order to bring Zordon and Alpha back, we must win the battle, and that may mean a simple sacrifice or us fighting to the last man," Tommy said as they nodded in agreement. None of them were going to just leave now that they knew what was ahead of them, they just all hoped that they would be able to live through it.

"Ah!" Kim moaned as she fell to her knees only a few yards away. "Oh God!"

"I'll take care of her, the rest of you figure out some sort of plan," Tommy said as he ran over to check on her and the other seven rangers exchanged a glance, something didn't seem quite right about this situation, but they couldn't figure out what it was.

"Anyone else think that's odd?" Aisha asked as several of the others nodded their heads in agreement, but they also knew that now was not the time to challenge Tommy. He knew the most about what they were up against and they had to trust that he would get them through.

"Make it stop!" Kim whimpered as she clutched her stomach and Tommy kneeled down next to her.

"It's going to be all right," Tommy whispered as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "It'll go away, soon, I promise."

"It hurts, Tommy," Kim cried as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and he tightened his embrace. She hadn't been like this in a long time and he wondered what could be causing it.

"I know, it'll stop soon," Tommy whispered as her body shook in his arms. "It's going to be okay, just trust me."

"Why me?" Kim asked as she then let out another gut wrenching scream, that none of the others could ignore.

"I don't know," Tommy said as she looked him in the eyes and then grasped her stomach again as the dull pain returned. She had had it all day, but it had suddenly gotten worse a few moments before.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" Billy asked as Kim's face contorted with pain again and she then gave Tommy a worried look.

"The baby, Tommy," Kim whispered as his eye's widened and he knew what she was telling him. She was losing their baby and there was nothing that the two of them could do to stop it. He had feared this ever since they found out she was pregnant and Zordon had promised to help keep her safe, but things had changed drastically today. She had had to come fight and with losing the powers; it was just too much for her body.

"Oh God, no," Tommy said as the others looked at the two of them. They had not been able to make out what Kim had said, but Tommy's reaction was not at all what they expected. "But you didn't even get hit."

"My powers were taken away, that must have triggered it," Kim said, weakly, as she fainted against his shoulder and he immediately began trying to wake her up. He knew that he should probably take her to the hospital, but right now, they just didn't have the time for that.

"Come on, Kim," Tommy murmured as the others continued to look on, as Tommy began to cry in earnest. "Come on Beautiful, wake up. I know you want to, Kim."

"Tommy, we need to get going, staying in one place too long might doom us," Jason said, as he placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder and he shrugged it off.

"Our baby," Tommy said as the others looked down at him in shock. Obviously, he was far too distraught to realize what he was saying in front of them, but they knew he wouldn't stay that way for very long.

"We need to go," Trini said, softly, as she kneeled down next to Tommy and he looked over at her, then down at Kim.

"I don't know if I should move her," Tommy said as he continued to shake Kim's shoulder, desperately trying to wake her up.

"Tommy, if you stay here, we're all going to be in more danger. Let's get to the Juice Bar, we'll be able to hide out there until morning. We need some time to think all of this out," Zack said as Tommy nodded his head. He could definitely see the logic in what they wanted to do, he just didn't know if he would be able to go along with the plan.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Trini asked as Tommy stood up and then picked Kim up off the ground.

"We were going to, then everything happened today. She wasn't supposed to fight, but Zordon had to bring her in at the last moment," Tommy said as they began walking towards the Juice Bar. "The Juice Bar is still there, right?"

"I don't think that has been taken away," Billy said as Tommy nodded his head that he had heard him. They all knew that he was not nearly as concerned with their plan as he should be, but he was desperately trying to wake Kim up. They knew that they were going to need her and right now, they knew that her mental state was not going to be great. They needed for her body to be ready, even if she had to cry her way through every battle.

"That's good," Tommy said as he looked down at the unconscious woman in his arms and took in a very shaky breath. He knew that Kim had been able to survive some emotional blows in the past, but he didn't think she would be able to take this as well. They had both been excited about the baby and now it had all been ripped away from them. Either that was going to piss her off to no end or she was going to just curl up in a ball and cry herself out. He just hoped that whatever happened would give her some time to heal.


	3. One Morph

"What are you doing here?" Ernie asked as the rangers stormed into the Juice Bar. Kim was passed out in Tommy's arms, Jason, Trini, and Zack had appeared from who knew where, and they all had this completely defeated expression. If he had not known better, he would have thought that the world was coming to an end tonight and that might very well happen if they didn't get themselves together.

"We're so sorry, but we need a place to crash, Ernie. Some problems have come to our attention," Billy said as Tommy walked over to the couch that Ernie had recently put in the back room and laid Kim down. He had to admit that he was worried about her and he just hoped she would wake up soon. "We've got to get her awake as soon as we can."

"I'm trying, Billy," Tommy said as his hands shook and he covered his eyes. "But for her sake, she may need to stay out longer than we'd like. I don't want to have to deal with an upset girlfriend with everything else that is going on in our lives."

"She is going to be upset no matter how much you try to protect her Tommy," Trini said as Tommy looked over at Trini, who then held out her arms and gave him a long hug as he cried on her shoulder. "It's going to be all right, Tommy."

"Yeah, but I'll never get my baby back. She'll always have to live with that and I don't know if she can," Tommy said as Ernie gave them a skeptical look and Jason pulled him away so that he could explain the situation to him, Tommy didn't need anymore questions right now.

"Tommy…" Kim murmured as her eyes fluttered open and he came into focus.

"Hey, honey," Tommy said as Kim reached up for him and pulled him down into a long hug. She was in so much pain, but she knew that there was a bigger picture and if they didn't do what was right, then she would die and so would the rest of the rangers. She couldn't stand the thought of losing anyone else, especially Tommy right now.

"I think I need to go to the hospital," Kim said as Tommy looked over at the other rangers and shook his head that she couldn't. They didn't have enough time and as much as he wanted to take her, he knew it was nearly impossible. There was far too much in front of them right now. "Why now?"

"I don't know," Tommy said as Kim pulled away from him and he looked over at Ernie, who was holding something in his hands. "What's that?"

"I think you're going to need this," Ernie said as he held out five morphers and they looked at him in shock. When had he gotten these and how did he know that they were rangers?

"Ernie…how'd you know?" Trini asked as Billy walked over and looked at the morphers, still suspicious of what they might actually contain for them. They, however, looked like fully functioning morphers and that did excite him. It looked like they were actually going to have some powers to use.

"Who are they for?" Jason asked as Ernie shrugged his shoulders. He had just been given the morphers; he had no clue which ranger was supposed to get them. They had not taken the time to explain that to him.

"That's what we have to figure out," Ernie said as he handed the morphers around. They didn't know what would happen when they were with the correct ranger, but they were sure that they would find out.

"No," Tommy said as he tried to take the morpher from Kim and it seemed like it was glued to her hands.

"I guess she's a ranger then," Billy said as the others continued to pass around the morphers, until it was determined that Trini, Zack, Jason, Tommy, and Kim would be the ones with powers. The others couldn't help but feel slighted, although they were sure that they were not selected for a very specific reason.

"The five of you need to leave now, I know that you wanted to crash here, but it's not safe. It won't be safe until you defeat what you have to defeat," Ernie said as the five rangers looked from their counterparts, to Ernie, and then finally to each other. This was going to be rough for them to do, but they were rangers, they could handle anything that was put in front of them.

"We'll go," Tommy said as he pulled Kim up next to him and she heavily leaned on him. She was in no condition to be fighting in a fierce battle.

"Be careful," Aisha said as they nodded their heads that they would try. They knew that there was no guarantee, but they could try to be as safe as possible.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked as he put his arm around Kim and she leaned against him. She felt absolutely horrible and she knew that Tommy could tell that. Neither of them knew how she was going to be able to pull herself together enough to fight in a battle that would bring Zordon back.

"No, but you already knew that Tommy," Kim said as Tommy just nodded his head. He understood it all and he was felling most of her pain, as he was always able to. It was absolutely ridiculous that he could read her this well, but it was the only way that he knew to be around her.

"Yeah," Jason said as he looked over at the two of them. "And you know we're probably fighting, just so you can have the chance to fight another day."

"We know," Kim and Tommy said in unison as the others just looked at them.

"We've been doing this for too long," Tommy said as Kim sat down on a bench and the others followed suit. It was incredibly quiet and eerie out here at this time of night, which was one thing that kept them alert. Although Angel Grove was usually attacked in broad daylight, there was always a chance that that would suddenly change. They were dealing with a world of unknowns now, a world that they were not very comfortable with.

"It's going to be hard for me to fight," Kim said as she was thoroughly drained and although the morpher she held in her hand gave her power, it did not change the fact that she was going through a miscarriage.

"We knew that," Lord Zedd said as he appeared from the midst and the rangers stared at him in horrified awe. The last time he had appeared like this, the rangers had had a rough ride ahead of them.

"That's why we choose to combine our powers," Mondo said as he walked out next to Lord Zedd and Kim just began shaking her head in denial. "Pretty little ranger thinks this isn't fair, doesn't she?"

"She'll come around, she always does," Lord Zedd said as his puddies landed around him.

"Hi-yah," Tommy said as he slammed one puddy to the ground as Kim and Trini forced one towards him. It had been a very long time since the five of them had tag teamed, but it was working great, until the explosion.

"Ah!" Kim cried as she fell to the ground. She had never experienced something like this before, as she cautiously looked up, she saw Tommy lying beside her and then fainted from the pain.

"What now?" Trini asked as she moved between Kim and Tommy, hoping one would wake up and help them.

"I think this is the way it's supposed to be," Zack said as he looked around, his guard heightened because of the recent attack.

"Just us three?" Jason asked as Trini nodded her head in agreement, it was much clearer now than it had been before.

"Tommy and Kim were just extra morphers. If they could have handled it, they wouldn't be knocked out right now. They'll be fine, we have to find whatever evil this is and destroy it, now," Trini said as Jason looked at their friends and then walked away with them. He knew that it was truly time to work some ranger magic, for all of them depended on what they could do.


	4. Familiar Ninjas

"A plan, we need a plan," Trini managed to mutter as they walked towards the area where the Command Center had once stood. It had been hard to leave Kim and Tommy, but this mission was not for them to complete. They might help later on, but right now it was obvious that it was only going to be the three of them fighting.

"What can we plan for? We don't even know what kind of monster we might face or if it is a monster at all. For all we know it could have something to do with the other rangers," Jason said as Trini nodded. He had a very good point there and she might as well accept it, completely.

"Guys, over there," Zack whispered as he saw a shape move through the rubble and started towards it, hoping to be able to investigate what it was safely.

"What the hell," Trini said as a ninja appeared out of nowhere and began attacking her, Zack, and Jason If they had not known better then would have thought this a mere coincidence, but that was not it at all. This was the beginning of their long battle for the world.

"Think like rangers," Jason said as Trini and Zack seemed to have forgotten some of their ranger stealth.

"It's much easier for you, you just got done being the gold ranger," Trini spat out as the ninja threw her over the edge of the cliff.

"Trini!" Jason yelled as he dove for the edge, but was not able to catch her. "You bastard."

"Ah, finally made the little ranger angry," the ninja taunted at Jason let out a war cry and charged at the ninja. He could not believe that he had not been able to get to Trini in time.

"You're dead," Jason said as he slung the ninja away from him and he grinned.

"I knew you cared about her more than you let anyone know," the ninja said as he pulled down his face mask and revealed himself. Jason and Zack both stopped fighting as they looked at Tommy. How could he do this to them and hadn't they left him passed out in the park?

"What are you doing?" Jason asked as Tommy just shook his head and then ran and jumped off the cliff. He disappeared below the edge and when they looked over, they did not see him, but they did see Trini lying on the ground, motionless. "We have to get down to her."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Zack asked as they raced towards the only path that would safely lead them to the bottom of the cliff.

"It was a lot easier to keep it a secret. The last few days that I was there was not a good time to announce anything like that; she didn't need for everyone to be coming up to her, asking her how she was doing because I was gone. Now I wish that she would have had at least that," Jason said as he skidded up next to Trini and felt for a pulse. She had a weak pulse, but he knew that it was going to take all he had to get her back. "Come on, Tri…don't do this to us."

"He means him," Zack said as Jason looked over at him and then down at Trini. If he thought being completely truthful and utterly selfish would help, then that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Please Trini, don't," Jason said as he bent down and gently blew in her mouth. He knew that she was breathing, but he was hoping that just a little bit more oxygen would help get her just started.

"Oh," Trini groaned as she looked up at Jason and Zack. "How can I still be alive?"

"It must be something in the water," Jason joked as they looked up to the top of the two hundred foot cliff. Usually a person would be dead, no questions asked, but whatever was going on here today was not something that could ever be considered usual.

"I think I've broken something," Trini said as Jason gently felt her ribs and she grimaced. He was sure that was what she had at the very least fractured those, but she should be able to push on with that injury.

"Let me help you up," Jason said as he pulled Trini into a standing position and then draped her arm around his body so that she could use him as much as she needed to in order to be able to walk.

"I don't know how we're going to do this now," Trini murmured as Jason and Zack looked at each other. Should they reveal to her that Tommy had been the one to attack them and then hurl her over the cliff to her sure death? "What was that look for?"

"Tommy was the ninja and I imagine that Kim is going to pop up if we give her enough time. We have to keep moving, we just have to survive until the battle is over with," Jason said as Trini just shook her head.

"We have to win," Trini said as Jason now knew he would have to state his hypothesis. It seemed that they were going to have to fight the other rangers and survive, not necessarily beat them.

"We have to survive, our battle isn't against Lord Zedd or whatever the hell his name is, at least not yet. We have to prove ourselves worthy before we'll be allowed to even try Lord Zedd. Let's face it, Tommy and Kim have more than proven themselves, especially after today," Jason said as the other two now nodded. They understood that they had to battles to win and they had better start kicking ass if they were going to be able to be at the next one.

"So we have to fight them?" Trini said as a petite figure in pure white landed in front of them and Jason looked down at Trini. She couldn't fight, not right now at least.

"Morph, just to protect yourself from any more injuries," Jason whispered to Trini as he let go of her and he and Zack stood in front of her.

"You won't stop me Jason," Kimberly taunted as she vaulted over them and slung Trini to the ground as she let out a groan. "Tommy was right, you can't fight anymore."

"Because he threw her off a damn cliff," Jason all but roared, as he slung Kim away from Trini and the ninja pulled down her mask and just shook her head before diving in on Jason. She was not the strongest fighter, but she was not going to take being slung around, by anyone.

"Why not come after me?" Zack asked, as Kim finally turned around to face him and then smiled.

"You really want me to?" Kim asked as she just looked around the terrain and then launched into Zack, backing him into a cave and then rolling a stone over the entrance. By the time he got out, Jason was going to be lying on the ground and Trini would be unprotected by the time Tommy rejoined her. "Just you and me."

"Teleport somewhere, Trini," Jason muttered as Trini shook her head no. She didn't want to leave him. "Go to Ernie, you can't get hurt anymore right now."

"I don't want to," Trini said as Jason began violently fighting Kim and was surprised when Jason spared her a moment to give her a look, begging her to please leave. She did not need to have anything else happen to her. "Fine, come get me when you're done."

----------

"What are you doing here?" Ernie asked as Trini landed in the Juice Bar and then collapsed. Her injuries were much more extensive that what she had let on, but she had hoped she would hold out longer than this.

"We were attacked and I was thrown off a cliff," Trini muttered as Billy walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Trini was shaking uncontrollably, but he hoped that he would be able to solve that, at the very least.

"Who attacked you?" Billy asked, thinking that might help him know how to treat her.

"Tommy, so I don't think you are going to be able to get much help in healing me," Trini said as Billy just shook his head. Tommy had left with them. "And to make things better, Kim is attacking Jason and Zack right now. I don't know what the hell happened, but we're having to fight them."

"You've got to be kidding me," Billy said with an exasperated sigh as everything fell into place for him. He now understood exactly what their ultimate task was and he could not believe. "You're going to have to turn them back good, in order for us to have a snowball's chance in hell to get Zordon and Alpha back."

"They're not coming back, they're way too far gone," Trini said as she finally powered down and let Billy look at her body.

"Tri," Billy said, slowly, as he placed his hands on some of the bruises that he could see. "Tommy did this?"

"Yeah, he chunked me off the side of a cliff. I'm lucky to be alive," Trini said as Billy nodded and Aisha gave the yellow ranger a curious look.

"Trini, did anything odd happen to them?" Billy asked as Trini nodded her head yes. She had not thought anything about them being knocked out until now, but it made perfect sense that Lord Zedd and Mondo would take that time to turn them evil.

"They were knocked out by Lord Zedd; we left them so that we could continue the mission and they must have taken that opportunity to turn them completely evil and that sucks," Trini said as Billy nodded his head in agreement. He just wanted to get Trini into a condition that was suitable for a small battle, but now he had to worry about a full blown attack from either Kimberly or Tommy and the both of them were some of the best fighters that he knew.

"We're all in deep trouble," Aisha muttered as Trini merely nodded her head. She was sure that she needed to get back to Jason as soon as possible, he could not take Kim when she was evil, no one could, not even Tommy.

"I've got to get back to him. There is no way that he will be able to take much more," Trini said as Billy nodded. He knew exactly what Kim and Tommy were capable of and that did scare them. They could have taken on a monster, but taking on each other was much harder than anything else that could have been set in front of them.

"Be careful, you shouldn't even be fighting with your injury," Billy said as Trini nodded and then grasped her communicator and disappeared.

"You knew this was coming, didn't you?" Aisha asked as Billy nodded his head. He had been sure that it was going to come down to them defeating their fellow rangers in order to get the world back in the right state of mind.

-------------

"Jason," Trini said as she landed at the foot of the cliff and looked around. She could hear the stone scraping out of place, so she knew that Zack was fine, but she didn't see Jason. "Jason!"

"Shh…" Zack said as he clamped his hand over her mouth and dragged her into a nearby cave.

"What's going on?" Trini asked as Zack placed a finger over his lips as they heard footsteps pass outside the cave. "Zack…"

"Jason joined them," Zack muttered as Trini's eyes widened with shock. "Are you up to fighting him?"

"Do I have a choice?" Trini asked as Zack shook his head no. Trini was the only one that could possibly shake Jason out of this and they all knew that. "Let's get this over with, if we don't do it, no one can."


	5. Return

It took them all a little while to realize what was happening. They had not expected for Trini and Zack to come out of their safe house, ready to fight them. But they were ready and seemed more than willing to die, if that was what it came to. It was too bad that they were going to die; their powers were no match for the other rangers.

"Goody," Kim smiled as Tommy and Jason stood on either side of her, evil grins on their faces. They had thought that they might be able to find some sort of comfort in their friends' faces, but they couldn't right now. The evil had taken them far too far away from normal. "I call dibs on her."

"No, Kimmie. I think that one should be mine," Jason said as he took a solid step towards Trini and she gathered all the strength that she had left in her. She wanted so badly to morph, but she and Zack had decided on one thing, they would save morphing as their last option. They would be able to help the other have more power if one of them fell.

"Jason, please," Trini said as she took a step backwards as he approached her, an evil leer in his eye. She had seen him like this only a couple of times in the past and she had never liked it. She knew what Jason was capable of, but he always held himself back, especially with her. When he was evil, it was impossible for him to do that.

"I don't care about you, Trini," Jason said as he slung her down and she grasped her ribs as she hit the ground. It was killing her to have to fight him, especially knowing that in order to get him to come back to their side, she was going to have to be close to death.

"You don't mean that," Trini said as she forced herself to stand and face him. "I don't want to fight you."

"You don't have a choice if you want to live," Jason said as he started at her again and she managed to dodge to first few blows before he hit her in the gut. "Like how that feels?"

"Come on, let's not watch anymore," Kim said, hitting Tommy playfully in the chest and they both started towards Zack, who was still uninjured. He knew that he would be able to hold the two of them off for awhile, but he was worried about Trini. She was already hurt and Jason was not taking it easy on her.

"Jason, please," Trini said as she trapped both of his hands and pulled him within inches of her face. "You don't want to be this man. I know that and so do you."

"I just want to win, it doesn't matter what side I'm on," Jason said as he started to shove her away, but Trini forced a kiss on him, a kiss that seemed to bring him back to reality. She then was slammed in the side by Kimberly, as she could tell that Jason had been broken out of the spell.

"Uh," Trini groaned as she fell to the ground and Jason glared over at Kimberly. There was not much that Kim could do to bring him back, but she could make him pay.

"Your lovely little girlie is like that because of you," Kim taunted as Jason just shook his head as he looked back at Trini. She was not even trying to get up this time. She had been able to break Jason out of it and that was all that she was supposed to do. It was all that she could do. "You want to join her?"

"Go to hell," Jason said as he watched Zack get slammed into the canyon wall and Kim's eyes brightened.

"It might just be me, you, and Tommy pretty soon. Are you sure that you want to say that to me?" Kim asked as Jason's eyes narrowed and his determination solidified. He was going to take at least one of them out of it, just so it would be fair play. "Let's go, Jason, let's go."

"You're going to pay," Jason muttered as Kim charged at him and Jason slung her down. He had never wished to fight his own rangers like this, but what choice did he have? Kim and Tommy were not taking it easy on them and if they were going to have a chance, they couldn't be nice to them either. They had to fight them like they would any other evil. "Zack, you can't hold back. They're not our friends right now."

"I know," Zack muttered as he stood to face Tommy, yet again. Tommy was so much stronger than he remembered, but he was sure that the evil surge was giving him a good bit of energy. "Why couldn't one of them still be good, so that the other could just kiss and make up?"

"Don't ask me. I'm not even sure why it worked," Jason said as he tossed Kimberly through the air and she landed only a few feet from Tommy.

"I think it's time we bring out the big guns," Tommy muttered as Kim nodded and Jason and Zack began grasping for their morphers and noticed that they did not have them anymore. "Don't even bother, it's one for all here and considering that we morphed first, the powers stay with us."

"Power blaster," Kim summoned with an evil glint in her eye and Jason and Zack exchanged a frantic look. They could not believe that they were going to blast them while they were unprotected, but that seemed to be the case.

"Whichever one of us makes it, be sure to give them hell," Jason said as a stream of light hit him and he saw no more.

"Tommy…" Kim said with her eyes wide as she looked at the three rangers in front of them. "What have we done?"

"I don't know. I don't remember any of it," Tommy said as Kim looked over at him and she started towards the three of them.

"Oh my God," Kim said as she looked at the scorch marks on Jason and Zack and then walked over to Trini. "How could we do this?"

"They must have made us evil," Tommy muttered as he grabbed Jason and Zack's wrist and Kim grabbed Trini. "Let's get them to Ernie's. Then we'll come back here and give Lord Zedd hell."

"About time you said that," Kim said as they disappeared in shimmering lights and then found themselves at the Juice Bar.

"Hi-yah," Aisha yelled as she jumped at Kimberly and Kim fell to the ground.

"Hey, guys, we're good again," Tommy said as Kimberly took in a shaky breath and then pushed herself back onto her feet.

"What did you do to them?" Billy asked as Tommy shook his head that he didn't remember. That was some of the magic of what was happening, but neither of them liked that aspect of things. "You're sure that you're good?"

"Yeah, we're sure. Otherwise we'd still be blasting them," Kim said as her eyes went dark. "Come on, Tommy. We don't have any time to waste."

"Please tell me that our two best rangers didn't just do this," Aisha said as she reached over and helped move the fallen rangers around.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Billy said as he looked over the three of them and then shook his head. "As long as this day ends with us on top, I think that they'll be all right."

"I hope you're right," Adam said as Trini let out a moan as Jason accidentally smacked her in the ribs as he rolled over. "She's not doing good Billy."

"I know, but what can we do to help them? It's not like taking them to the hospital will really help," Billy said as he looked over at Ernie, who had brought out a cart of medical supplies.

"Let's just say I expected that things might get really ugly," Ernie said as he walked over and Billy smiled. He now had everything that he would need in order to make sure that they were all fine.

--------

"Where do we begin? It's not like they're just going to come because we want them to," Kim said as the two of them stood at the foot of the cliff and Tommy looked up.

"You're right, they won't, but they'll come if they find out we still have a command center," Tommy said as Kim gave him a confused look.

"We still have a command center?" Kim asked as Tommy began up the trail leading to the top of the cliff.

"Yeah, it's just buried. Zordon and Alpha didn't want to leave Earth completely unprotected. I just remembered it now though," Tommy said as Kim gave him a perturbed look. "I'm only remembering what they told me a piece at the time. It's not important for me to remember it all at once. Actually it would probably put us in danger if I remembered it all at once."

"You're amazing," Kim said as he pulled her up and they continued their climb, until they reacted a small ledge. "No way…I'm not going out there."

"You don't have a choice," Tommy said as he began out on the ledge and then disappeared into the rock wall. Kim, reluctantly followed him and did the same thing. "Ninjetti rangers."

"Why'd you say that?" Kim asked as she heard an alarm quit sounding.

"It thought we were intruders, I had to make sure that it didn't blow us up," Tommy said as Kim nodded and she reached out for his hand. "I wonder what else is in store for us."

"There is no telling. After everything that we have been through, there is no telling," Kim said as she looked over at the viewing globe and Tommy watched her eyes as she searched the command center.

"Do you think that being a ranger is going to hurt us one day?" Tommy asked as Kim looked over at him, just a time bit confused. "Not physically, but emotionally."

"Tommy, how many memories do you have of you being evil?" Kim asked as Tommy looked down at the ground. This didn't sound good, but maybe the point would make him feel better. "We already have things we regret and losing our child is just another to add to it."

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked as Kim just shook her head as an image popped on to the screen. "I guess it's time."

"Yeah, it is," Kim said as she grasped his hand and they teleported away to the park.

"You two are evil," Lord Zedd said as Tommy shook his head that he wasn't. "How can that be possible?"

"Something about hurting our friends kinda backfired in making us purely evil. You see, that's something that we don't usually like to do," Kim said as Lord Zedd started towards her, prepared to strike. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" Lord Zedd challenged as he reached out to strike Kimberly and Tommy pulled out the most powerful weapon that he had and blasted Lord Zedd.

"I told you not to do that. You have to be smart if you want to survive," Kim said as Mondo landed next to her and Tommy gave her a concerned look as she kicked Mondo into the nearest tree and Mondo looked up at Kimberly, in shock. He had never thought this ranger would be so strong. She certainly didn't seem very strong earlier today. "You've pissed us off now and do you know what happens when we're pissed off?"

"Yeah," Lord Zedd muttered as Tommy began attacking him and Kimberly went after Mondo. Neither of them had discussed their course of action, but this was certainly the best thing that they could come up with.

-------------------

"No!" Trini yelled as she jerked awake and Jason and Zack soon followed. "We have to get back to help them."

"Whoa, the three of you are not going anywhere. You've been knocked for the last hour," Billy said as Trini shook her head and then slowly stood up. The amount of pain she was in did not matter. Their friends desperately needed their help and Billy was just going to have to deal with that.

"They need our help, Billy," Jason said as he pulled Trini over to him and carefully looked her over. By the way that she was moving, he was sure she had some broken bones. He knew that she didn't need to go, but he knew just how useless it was to ask Trini to stay behind. She wanted to go help, just as much as he and Zack did.

"The three of you are in no condition…"Billy began as Trini glared over at him.

"The earth is in no condition to lose two of their greatest defenders," Trini spat out as she grabbed Jason's hand and he teleported them out. None of the rangers could believe what they had seen over the last few hours. They knew that this battle had so much at stake, but it was not worth losing any more than they had already lost and Billy got the sinking feeling that this was only the beginning of their injuries.


	6. Defeat

"How could you let them leave?" Ernie roared as he walked back into the Juice Bar, surprised that it suddenly seemed empty. "They are in no condition…"

"I know but they wouldn't be turned away. They wanted, actually insisted on helping, Kim and Tommy," Billy said as Ernie just shook his head. How could they so quickly forgive those that had inflicted so much damage to them?

"I knew I should have tied them down when I had the chance," Ernie muttered as Aisha chanced a smile and saw Billy fighting laughter. No it wasn't funny, but it was something ludicrous enough to loosen them up a great deal.

"Ernie, they would have escaped," Rocky said as Ernie merely nodded his head. He knew it, but he wanted to keep these kids safe. They had been through too much already; they didn't deserve to have to do this as well.

"Well at least then I could say I did everything I could," Ernie said as he walked to the door and looked out into the meager beams of light. He could now hear the battle and the gut wrenching feeling it gave him told him they were nowhere near done.

-----------

"Jason," Kim muttered as she fell to the ground and Tommy looked up to see their friends running towards them. The both of them had been able to inflict a good deal of damage, but it didn't seem to be nearly enough to make their opponents fail.

"Come on, get up," Tommy said as he pulled Kim up and she just slumped against him. She had pushed herself far too much and was not going to be able to help them much more.

"Is she okay?" Trini asked as Tommy shook his head no as Jason and Zack had immediately gone into combat mode. "I'll take her back, you need to stay and fight."

"Trini…" Tommy began as Trini grabbed Kim and gave him a serious look.

"I'm hurt too Tommy, just do this so Jason's mind can be a little bit more at ease," Trini said as Tommy nodded and fully released Kim so that Trini could teleport them away.

"You sent her away?" Lord Zedd asked as Tommy began fighting him as Jason went to help Zack. "Is there something else going on that we should know about?"

"Like I would ever tell you," Tommy said as he threw a punch that connected with Lord Zedd's face and Lord Zedd staggered back a couple of paces.

"Let's take them out of their misery," Jason said as he pulled out a sword of his own and slashed Mondo with all his might. It surprised him that they actually bled. They didn't seem like they would be human enough to do something like that.

"Silly ranger," Mondo began as Zack fired his blaster and Mondo fell to his knees. They had to admit that Kim had done a very good job of weakening him, so that they would be able to swoop in and finish the job.

"What do I need to do to you?" Tommy asked as Lord Zedd looked over at Mondo and let out a leer.

"I don't care that Zordon and Alpha will be back with you. I'm now the only evil that will be after earth," Lord Zedd as he made a quick escape and Tommy tried to dive for him, but there was a sudden blast that came from Mondo, which caused all of them to be thrown in the air.

The world then shifted back into focus. Their homes appeared, the school now held pictures of them again, and most importantly their families were back. However, the rangers were still injured and they could barely move. Kim and Trini had promptly fainted from the blast that had shocked them as well. Jason, Zack, and Tommy managed to teleport themselves back to the Juice Bar before they fainted as well.

"How are we going to explain this one?" Billy asked as he looked over the five rangers that had all passed out around the room. The Juice Bar was going to be open in a few hours and they had to get rid of all of the evidence that their had been rangers there.

"We're not. We're taking them to the hospital. We can say that they were in a horrible accident," Aisha said as she walked over to Kim and picked her up, as the others each got a ranger.

---------------

"Oh my goodness," Dr. Spurns said as the five people walked in carrying five teenagers, who looked like they had been through hell. "What has happened to them?"

"They had an accident," Billy said, simply, as Zack was starting to get heavy from the walk.

"We need five gurneys!" Dr. Spurns yelled as the nurses jumped into action and brought out the gurneys as quickly as they could find them.

"She had a miscarriage," Aisha told Dr. Spurns as he merely nodded. Kim did look the palest of all of them, but that did explain why she would be so pale.

"You can wait in the waiting room while we take care of them. We'll let you know when you can see them. Do they have any family that we can contact?" Dr. Spurns asked as they all exchanged glances. If the world had really come back to normal, then their families were back as well.

"We'll contact them," Adam said as Aisha took off her book bag and began searching through her address book.

"You okay, Ish?" Rocky asked as Aisha just shook her head. She knew that when the rangers woke up, if they did that they were going to be different people. They were going to have a story to tell that was all their own. "They're going to be fine, I promise."

"I don't know, Rocky," Aisha said as she sat down and hugged her knees to herself. "None of them looked too good and I wouldn't doubt some surgery on some of them."

"Surgery?" Rocky asked as Billy nodded as well. He could not help but agree that they were in a lot of trouble. Kim might need it and Trini definitely did, he was sure that some of her ribs had punctured things. "They really can't be that close…"

"They are," Billy said as Rocky sunk down into a chair and covered his face. He soon heard his communicator go off and he looked down at it. Of all the times for Zordon and Alpha to call him, to call them back to him. "We have to answer."

"I know," Rocky muttered as he walked off to the side and pulled the communicator to his lips. "Yes, Zordon."

"We need you to come to the Command Center," Zordon said as Rocky felt himself being teleported away and was sure that he was not the only one. "This did not go as well as we wanted."

"You leave them to defeat an evil with barely any preparation while Kim is having a miscarriage," Rocky said as Zordon just shook his head.

"I did not know it would be them. I only knew that it would be Tommy," Zordon said as Rocky let out a disgruntled groan.

"You should have known that if Tommy was included their was a hell of a chance that Kim would be as well. Everything seems to pick them together or did you fail to notice that they are the only two flying rangers?" Adam asked as Zordon barely nodded.

"I did not wish to worry Tommy anymore. He was in no condition to hear the fate of his child and soon to be wife. I do not tell any of you things that will purposely harm you, you should know that about me by now," Zordon said as they all fell silent. "I did not wish to see the harm that came upon all of you, but with only Lord Zedd left, we now stand a fighting chance."

"They only defeated one of them?" Rocky asked as Zordon nodded his head yes.

"Lord Zedd left before Tommy could kill him, but I'm sure that surprises none of you," Zordon said as he saw the determination in each of their faces. While the others were still in the hospital, they were going to do everything that they could to make their lives a living hell.

"Well, it looks like the rangers are back," Billy said as the other three nodded their heads. If it hadn't been for their friends in the hospital, they never would have had the chance to say that statement. If only they had known just how bad all their friends were, they would not have been celebrating the defeat just yet.


	7. Hospitilization

"We just can't get the bleeding to stop," Dr. Evans explained as the parents of the injured rangers gathered around. They had been trying to get all of this to work, but every treatment that they tried only seemed to make things worse. "We have tried everything in our power and nothing is working."

"There must be something you can do," Annie Oliver said as Dr. Evans just shook his head. They had exhausted all of the technology that they had. "They can't die, they're only kids."

"Whatever happened to them is something that most kids never have to deal with," Dr. Evans said as the parents' merely shook their heads. The other rangers were standing off to the side, pretending to not listen to the conversation. They had known that their friends were in trouble, but in the last few hours they had figure out the magnitude of their injuries. "We're not even completely sure of out diagnosis."

"You need to be sure of that, at the very least," Doug Hart said as he certainly did not want to see his daughter die at the age of sixteen.

"We're still researching, but we haven't found a disease that would have all of these symptoms," Dr. Evans said as Billy just shook his head. It wasn't a disease, he knew that much. It had to have something to do with the fact that Mondo's death had affected all of them. Trini and Kim hadn't even been at the battle, but they had been promptly knocked out when the others finished him off.

"You're not going to," Billy said, just loud enough that everyone in the room was able to hear him.

"What do you mean we're not going to find something?" Dr. Evans asked as Billy looked back at him.

"Do you have an idea what was going on last night?" Billy asked as Dr. Evans barely nodded his head yes. It wasn't much, but it was enough to let Billy know he could carry on. "Put two and two together."

"They…they can't be," Dr. Evans said as Billy held up what looked like a watch, but it obviously was some sort of device, a very familiar device. In fact, all of the teenagers in serious trouble had that same thing.

"They are and you're just going to have to all wait this out," Billy said as the parents' looked over at him for some sort of explanation. "I wish I could tell you, but Tommy will kill me when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up," Annie said as Billy looked over at him. He could not think of that right now.

"Tommy will wake up, he still has some promises to make good on and if there is anyone he won't let down, it's Kim," Billy said as Annie just shook her head. She did not know how this boy could be so confident that her son would awake from this damn coma.

"Can I go see them?" Aisha asked, as she was thoroughly worried about all of them and she just wanted to see them. She wanted to see how they looked.

"We're not even allowed the family inside," Dr. Evans said as Aisha just threw her hands up in resignation. This was absolute lunacy. Some human contact just might be good for them right now. "It's for their own health. They are extremely weak already."

"No shit," Rocky said as Dr. Evans looked over at the young man. "You'd be weak if you had gone through that hell."

"You act like this wasn't an accident," Ben Scott said as Rocky looked over at the man.

"It was only an accident that they wound up having to do it; somebody was going to have to do it," Rocky said as they all gave him confused looks. "Tommy was the only one that was guaranteed to have to do it."

"That is absolutely idiotic," Annie said as Rocky turned to walk out. He couldn't stand her and continue to hear about things that didn't matter.

"We promised that we would stay," Aisha said as she grabbed Rocky's hand and he merely nodded. Zordon had made them promise to stay at the hospital until the others had woken up. He knew that they would need reassurances, considering everything else that had happened. "Let's just go to the waiting room."

"That's probably a good idea," Adam said as the four of them walked out of the crowded hallway and back into the waiting room. "Do you really think that they'll make it?"

"I do, but I don't know what state that they'll come back in. We have to be prepared for almost anything," Billy said as the other three nodded and he looked away from them. "They won't even be out of the woods when they wake up."

"I know," Aisha said as Rocky gently rubbed her back. He knew that she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown and whatever else happened was going to determine which way she went. "This isn't fair."

"They knew what they were getting into," Billy said as Aisha just shook her head.

"Kim wasn't even supposed to fight yesterday, we all knew that they were trying to conserve her powers. Why couldn't this have happened before she found out she was pregnant? Would that have been too much to ask?" Aisha asked as Rocky looked over at her and pulled her into a strong hug. "They won't be able to bounce back from this."

"I don't think that Zordon expects them to. He knows what is going to happen if he doesn't give them sometime," Billy said as the parents' burst back into the waiting room and sat down in the positions that they had been sitting in before the doctor called them.

"But Lord Zedd," Rocky whispered as Billy just shook his head.

"Has been greatly weakened by them. I don't know how they did it, but they were able to pull him down a lot more than we have been able to in the past couple of years," Billy said as Rocky just shook his head. He could not believe that had happened. "I think they're going to have plenty of time to rest."

"I hope so," Aisha said as Billy nodded. He had to agree with her there.

--------------

"We have been approaching this situation incorrectly," Dr. Evans said as he walked into the room that held the five teenagers. "It seems that we are looking at five of the earth's Power Rangers."

"They're only kids," Margaret said as Dr. Evans nodded his head in agreement. He didn't know how they had been doing this, but it was obvious to him that nothing was going to stop them until they completed their mission.

"And what does that have to do with their treatment?" Dr. Griscavage asked as he was certain that their methods would eventually pay off. His medicine had never failed him before.

"I think that they need to be taken to a place that takes care of only rangers. I think we need to let the others take them to be with whoever is in charge of the ranger activity. They should surely be able to help them in ways that we would never think of," Dr. Evans said as Margaret thought about it and then nodded her head that she agreed. She knew that things were not likely to get better if they continued to take of them with their method of 'just wait and hope that everything would turn out all right'. She knew that it was far too futile to continue something like that.

"I don't think that they're parents will agree to that," Dr. Griscavage said as Dr. Evans looked over at him.

"I am not suggesting that we tell their parents; I am suggesting that we get the other rangers to visit them and the sooner the better," Dr. Evans said as Dr. Griscavage shook his head and then walked out of the room. He did not see how sending them to be with whoever sent them on this deathly mission was going to help them any. The thing would probably just send them to do something else that would nearly get them killed.

"You know that he is going to raise hell about this Mark," Margret said as Dr. Evans walked over to Kim and looked at her sweat covered face. She had had a fever ever since she got here and they had not been able to break it. They just had to do something to get them better and the only thing he could see was that they needed to go to someone that was much more experienced.

"He can raise hell all he wants, they need to go now. It's their only chance," Dr. Evans said as he turned and walked out of the room. He had made up his mind that these rangers were not going to spend another night in the hospital. They were going to be taken to the best treatment center that the rangers knew of, immediately if he could pull it off. He knew that they all had long lives ahead of them and he did not want that to be taken away because they had absolutely no clue how they were supposed to treat a ranger that was injured this badly. "Billy…"

"Yes sir," Billy said as he stood up and walked over to the doctor, who motioned for the other teenagers to follow him.

"How quickly can you get them to help?" Dr. Evans asked as Billy looked over at him, sure that this meant that he believed that they were rangers, but not much more.

"Right away," Billy said as the doctor nodded his head and then motioned for them to follow him back.

"You know that this is against every hospital policy known to man," Dr. Evans said as Billy nodded his head that he realized that. This doctor, however, realized that they were not going to get better unless they had a lot of help and it was help that he couldn't give.

"And I thank you for this," Billy said as Dr. Evans nodded as he walked them into the room, where they got to see their friends for the first time in days. They all looked horrible and were hooked up to various machines, but the only ones that needed oxygen were Tommy and Kim.

"I can't let them die," Dr. Evans said as Billy nodded as he walked over and grabbed Tommy and Trini's hands. "Before you go, you have to bring them back here so that they can be formally discharged and if you don't mind, could I get a progress report every few days?"

"Hopefully it won't take that long," Billy said as Dr. Evans gave him a shocked look. "You'd be surprised what we can do in a couple of hours."

"I trust that they'll come back in much better condition than anything I could do," Dr. Evans said as the room began sparkling with light and in a matter of seconds, the rangers were gone from his presence. He had no clue what they might possibly be able to do, but he knew that he had no other choice. The world owed at least this much to these teenagers.


	8. One Back

"Damn," Zordon said as they landed and Billy just looked up at him.

"Yeah, damn is right," Billy said as Zordon just looked at his blue ranger in awe. He had never heard him react like this before to anything. It was absolutely crazy to have to deal with this sort of thing.

"I never thought you would say something like that," Zordon said as he shook his head back and forth Billy just glared up at him.

"Well, while the two of you are debating how two of the greatest minds in the world suddenly have their vocabulary shrunken to this size of a couple of words. The five of them are dying or did you not notice it!" Aisha roared as Billy and Zordon looked at the enraged yellow ranger. All the rangers were infuriated right now about what was happening to them.

"We'll take care of them Aisha, don't worry," Billy said as Rocky had wrapped her up so that she would not charge at the only one of the two people in the room that was wasting time.

"Whatever ricocheted off of Mondo caused them this pain. I am sure that we can fix the problem, but it may take us days to do that with how things are going right now. I need to contact Aquitar to see what they suggest to do in this situation," Alpha said as Billy walked over to Kimberly and Trini and looked between the two of them. There had to be some connection to how they were knocked out, as opposed to the male rangers. The male rangers had been in the fight and they had an excuse, but Kim and Trini should have been fine.

"You are kidding me," Billy said as he pulled up a scan on their bodies and then turned to Zordon and Alpha. "They have been sucked into the morphing grid. Their powers are considered part of it now and it seems that their bodies are there as well. We'll just have to wait until the grid gives them back to us. We can heal their bodies, but not their spirit."

"Billy, no," Aisha said as Billy just shook his head. "They can't have to go through this as well."

"They're going to have to fight to get back here. It's the only way out, Aisha," Billy said as Aisha turned around and Rocky pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Ish, they'll be fine," Rocky whispered as Aisha sobbed against him. He could not believe that this had happened to their friends, but there is not much that they could do about it. "They'll come back to us."

-----------------

"Tommy," Kim murmured as she rolled over to face him and then quietly reached for him and found his hands were cold. "Tommy, come on wake up…Tommy please."

"He'll wake up in his own time, Kim," Trini murmured as she looked back at Jason and Zack. They could all see the pained look on her face as she continually shook Tommy. "He's so cold," Kim whimpered as she looked at his pale face and then gently bent down to kiss him, but he did not respond. He had never been like that before. He had always responded, even when she woke him from his sleep.

"So where you a little while ago," Jason said as just laid her head on his chest and wept. "Kim, we have bigger problems than him being unconscious. If you haven't noticed we are in a white plane with no one else here, except us and we're not looking too hot."

"Shut up Jason! If he dies you might as well kill me too! He's all I have left right now!" Kim screamed as she stood and charged at Jason and Trini quickly wrapped her up in a hug as Kim had begun to swing at him. They did not need to have a fight here. They needed to figure out a way out.

"It'll be all right Kim. He'll wake up, it took all of us awhile," Trini soothed as Kim began shaking as she cried even louder.

"I just want Tommy, I need him," Kim practically begged as Trini rocked her back and forth. She was so desperate to have Tommy back; she needed to have him with her. She was in so much pain without him here to take it away.

"I know, I know that you need him Kim. He'll be back with you soon enough," Trini said as Kim pushed Trini away and walked back over to Tommy and curled up next to him. She needed to feel him, even if he was cold and as good as dead. She had to believe that he would come back to her, because he knew how much she needed him. She had to believe it or she might as well roll over and die.

"She's not going to be any help to us, until Tommy is back with her," Jason said as they turned away from the two of them. "Trini do you have any idea where we might be?"

"The one place that I am thinking about is a place that I am sure we do not need to be," Trini said as Jason gave her a concerned look. She could not believe that this was where they might be, but she was almost sure of it. "I think we're trapped inside the morphing grid and I don't know how we would possibly get out."

"You have to be joking," Zack said as Trini shook her head no. She was almost sure of it, there was nothing else that would possibly make any sense.

"I wish that I was Zack, because I don't think that it is even possible for us to get out of here without destroying the morphing grid and risking bodily harm in the process," Trini said as Jason and Zack looked at her.

"Maybe we can morph our way out of it," Jason said as Trini nodded, that that was definitely a possibility.

"We need to wait for Tommy to come around before we try. I don't want to trap him here without knowing how to get out. Kim might kill us if we did that," Trini said as Jason nodded. "Kiss me, please, Jason."

"Whoa, what the hell," Zack said as Jason kissed Trini and ignored their friend. She needed to know he was real, hell he needed to know that she was here with him and it was not a hallucination.

"Thank you," Trini whispered as Jason placed his forehead against hers and looked her in the eyes.

"You never have to thank me for that, Trini," Jason whispered as he brushed his lips against hers and she shuddered. "I love you and we'll get out of here. Our lives are not over, we're going to make it out of here."

"I'm glad you think so, Jason," Trini said as he tried to comfort her, but felt her shaking in his arms. "Baby, it's not likely. It's going to be hell to get out of here and they've already been through so much."

"We'll all get out of here alive. I promise you that, Tri," Jason said as she barely brushed her lips against his. "We have to concentrate on getting out of here. I'll make everything right once we get out of here."

"You don't have to make everything right," Trini said as Tommy let out a long moan and pulled Kimberly close to him, as he forced his eyes open.

"Hey Tommy," Zack said as he looked down at the woman that had settled on his chest and had magically dozed off to sleep as he had become warmer. "I wish that you would have woken up sooner."

"She woke up first, didn't she?" Tommy asked, in pain as he grimaced. She was resting on his ribs and he was sure that a couple of them had been cracked now. "Can you pick her up, she's killing me right now."

"Yeah," Jason said as he scooped Kim up and Tommy sat up, carefully trying not to disturb anything that was causing him pain.

"Where are we?" Tommy asked, as he knew that Kim was fine, she had just cried herself out.

"You don't want to hear that right now, Tommy," Trini said as Tommy forced himself to stand up and walk over to the other three rangers.

"Well, I know that we're not dead because I wouldn't hurt this much. So where are we stuck?" Tommy asked as Kim's arms reached out for him and he slowly took her from Jason and she quickly buried her face in his neck and was right back to sleep.

"I hope that the two of you are okay," Trini said as Tommy looked over at her with the smile fading off his face.

"Please tell me, Trini. The sooner we can get out of here, the better. We need to get to a hospital," Tommy said as Trini nodded. She could feel her ribs every time that she breathed. She knew that she needed professional help.

"We're stuck in the morphing grid and the only way that I can think that we might get out of here is to morph, but we're going to risk more bodily harm by doing that," Trini said as Tommy's expression fell. He looked down at Kim and then over at Trini. He didn't know how much more she could take. "I was thinking about that too. We want to get her out first, we know that she needs to be back where she can get some real help."

"But if we send her without you…" Jason said as Tommy nodded and then shook Kimberly awake.

"Hey, sweetie," Tommy said as her eyes opened and she just stared at him. She couldn't believe he was awake.

"Tommy…" Kim said as she threw her arms around him and squeezed his ribs and he held her to keep himself upright. "What's wrong?"

"My ribs, Kim, but you have to listen to me. You need to get out of here, now. Let us send you back and I promise that I'll be with you as soon as we can figure out how to get back. You need to be with a doctor, we'll be fine," Tommy said as Kim began shaking her head no, but the other four rangers had already gathered around her and were concentrating their powers on getting her out of there.

-------------

"No!" Kimberly yelled as she bolted up right and looked around the command center. "Why did they do that?"

"Kim," Billy said, tentatively, as she walked over to look at the others and just began shaking her head. "How'd you get back?"

"They sent me, they told me that I needed to be with a doctor more than the rest of them. I just need Tommy," Kim said as they all looked at her and saw that she was shaking.

"It's going to be fine. I'm sure if they could get you back that they'll be back here in no time at all," Aisha said as Kim threw her arms around Rocky and held him as he held her tight and Aisha just watched as Kimberly shook in his arms. They didn't know what else to do but comfort her, as they knew that the others may have used up most of their powers to ensure that she got back here safely. It was something that they would do, just because of who they were. They wanted to insure that the one in the most trouble would get back to the real world the soonest, although none of them were sure why they sent her when she was so distraught without Tommy, but they would just have to ask that when they arrived.


	9. Tug a War

"Are you okay?" Trini asked as she sat up from the exertion that they had taken to send Kimberly back to the real world. She could not believe that they had actually managed it, but by looking at Tommy, she knew that he was even worse off. His injuries had been hidden until now, but he was really having a hard time of it now and so were Jason and Zack. "Guys?"

"We've got to get home, soon. This place is draining all of us too much," Zack managed to say as Jason and Tommy groaned as they sat up. They had felt pain before, but they were much worse off than they had ever been before. They knew that it was important to get Trini out of here as soon as possible, they couldn't live with themselves if they let her die here, that was the same reason that they had sent Kimberly on.

"You two need to go next," Trini said as Jason shook his head no. He was determined that she would be taken out of here next. He wanted to protect her. "Jason, don't argue with me about this, the two of you are taking it worse than us. It's the only way that I can help you, sweetie."

"You next," Jason said as Zack silently nodded and pushed Trini in the middle of the three of them and they concentrated on sending her home as well. They knew that it would drain them, but then after this, they would start choosing on who was the most injured. They had determined that much between themselves.

"Jason, no, you need to go back instead," Trini shrieked as she felt herself being pulled away and although she struggled to stay with them, she was thrown into the Command Center and immediately jerked awake. "I'm going to kill him!"

"You too?" Kim asked as Trini looked over at her and saw Rocky holding the still shaken pink ranger.

"Yeah and they are worse off than us," Trini said as Kim merely nodded. "I'm sorry that I couldn't convince them to let me and Zack send Tommy and Jason back here."

"Tommy will be the last one, you know that," Kim muttered as she walked over to Trini and gave her a hug. "Tri, we need them here, quickly. You don't know everything that is going on."

"What do you mean?" Trini asked as she looked around the Command Center. This is honestly where she expected to wind up.

"We're in the hospital for our injuries and the only reason that we are here is because they told the doctor that we are rangers and that they could treat us. Our parents aren't taking this too well, so they need to get us back as soon as possible so that things won't be too suspicious," Kim hurriedly spit out as Trini stood there in shock. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. It just didn't seem right.

"Do you think we have enough power to pull them here?" Trini asked as Kim shook her head no as Zack jerked awake and looked over at the other two.

"They sent me, I can't believe they sent me. I mean, I'm not exactly in great shape but…" Zack said as he began to cough and his ribs made him scream out in pain.

"Well, the three of you shouldn't have sent me first," Trini said as Zack just threw his arms around Kim and Trini and then looked over at the other two, who were laying motionless. "Who do you think?"

"Jason, because Tommy's too damn stubborn," Kim said as Zordon just looked at the three.

"Neither is strong enough. They exhausted all of their energies to make sure the three of you got back safely. They knew they probably wouldn't," Zordon said as Kimberly promptly fainted and Rocky and Adam began trying to wake her up.

"Zordon, why do that?" Billy asked as Kimberly came to, as Rocky and Adam let out sighs of relief. They had been worried that Kim would not wake up because Tommy was not there.

---------------

"We've done it," Tommy said as Jason nodded his head. It had not really taken much out of him, but Tommy was close to fainting.

"Stay with me, Tommy. We can get better and then send ourselves home," Jason said as Tommy just shook his head. He was too far gone to be able to be helped by anyone. He had to get Jason out of here though, somehow.

"I'm sorry, Jason. Tell Kimberly that I love her," Tommy said as he used his remaining powers and sent Jason home to be with the other rangers and then promptly fainted.

"No," Jason muttered as he rolled over and promptly smacked the floor. "We've got to pull him here."

"What do you mean?" Trini asked as she walked over to Jason, who was scrambling over to Tommy's side.

"How weak are all of you?" Jason asked as Trini just looked at him. She was not sure how he got here, but she was definitely glad to have him back. He had just made her the happiest woman on earth, knowing that he was back and would never go away. He was no longer trapped in the morphing grid.

"We're not really bad," Trini said as Jason walked over and grabbed Zack and Kimberly.

"Pool your energies into him, it's his only chance," Jason said as they all joined hands and began the fireworks show. The other rangers could not look at it for its brightness, however, the four others had no problems with it. They had been through it without even recognizing it before. However, none of them expected the explosion, as Tommy bolted upright and sent the four of them flying in various directions.

"How'd I get back?" Tommy asked, bewildered as he looked around at the others who were lying on the ground. "No…not them, not her…why'd they bring me back? I knew what I was doing, I had to get rid of the problem."

"You being stuck in the morphing grid forever was no solution Tommy. They all needed you here, especially Kimberly," Zordon said as Tommy stood up and walked over to her first and saw the blood and the bruises before he scooped her up and held her close.

"Just make her better Zordon, repair her, because the rest of us can be taken care of at the hospital," Tommy said as Zordon looked around at the others, who merely nodded. Kimberly's injuries were bad, but she needed some emotional healing that none of them could give.

"It will calm her, for a spell Tommy, then the two of you will have to deal with the problems once her body is brought back to normal," Zordon said as the wave went over Kimberly as Tommy fell to the ground as their pain was completely taken into account. His pain for losing the child, her pain for feeling that she let him down and Tommy felt it all.

"Stop it!" Tommy yelled as the tears streamed down his face and Kimberly's eyes slowly opened to face him. Zordon had not been able to complete the transfer.

"Take me home, Tommy," Kim whispered as he looked over at the others, knowing it was impossible. "Why won't you?"

"Because you need to go to the hospital," Tommy said as Kimberly shook her head no and slowly lowered herself to where she was standing. "Baby, you need to or you're going to get much worse."

"Take her and we'll come later," Billy said as Tommy wrapped Kim up and they were quickly teleported away, where Kim again fainted, but in a room full of doctors.

"They will never be rangers again," Zordon said as Billy looked up at him, giving him a confused look. "The two of them have been pushed too far, they will be replaced. Lord Zedd can use too many things against them, now."

"Don't you think asking them whether or not they think that can do this anymore would be more productive?" Billy suggested as Zordon just shook his head no. He knew that this was not going to work well. Kim and Tommy were going to fight this with every fiber left in them. They had fought to be rangers, to stay together and he honestly doubted that would stop now.

"There is no asking, Billy. Their powers have decided to discard them," Alpha said as he handed Billy a printout and Billy just shook his head in disgust. He could not believe that they were being drained so much that they couldn't come back.

"We have to find two new rangers, quickly," Zordon said as they all stood there, flabbergasted. There was no way that they could lose the two of them just because they were extremely weak right now. "The same goes for the three of them, they cannot risk their lives in this fashion again, not for a very long time."

"Let the rangers focus on their friends getting well, I will do the search," Alpha said as he teleported them back into the hospital where they landed to the complete shock of the doctors. They had never quite experienced anything like this before and with any luck they would never experience anything like this ever again.


	10. Damn It All

"Kimberly, come on," Tommy whispered as he placed her on the bed and gently shook her shoulder as the doctors crowded around. They could not believe that the two of them were here and even moving around, considering how they had been only a few mere hours beforehand. Whatever had happened had brought them back from the edge, but none of them wanted to know what it was.

"Mr. Oliver," Dr. Evans said as he placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder and he spun around to face him. "She's suffered a miscarriage, so we do not suggest that you wake her until we have told the father. I'm sure that her friends know who he is."

"I am the father," Tommy said as he looked Dr. Evans in the eyes. "Can you just take care of her?"

"That's my job," Dr. Evans said as Dr. Griscavage walked back in and saw that three of the beds were empty, but two of them seemed to be much more alive and well.

"What have you done with the others? You really have lost your mind and let those teenagers take them to god knows where to be treated," Dr. Griscavage said as the other rangers landed and looked between the two doctors.

"They're alive and well thanks to those teenagers, so don't you dare tell me that my decision was the wrong one. It was about saving them and the only way to do that was to let them be turned over to their friends, which they do actually trust, unlike you. I know that we are not supposed to trust those that are not doctors, but guess what, if we hadn't trusted them, all of them would still be stuck, wherever the hell that they were," Dr. Evans said as Tommy smiled over at his friends as he sat down in his bed, which had been placed the furthest away from Kim. It was obvious to him that the doctors didn't know much about them, otherwise, everything would have been arranged differently.

"Dr. Evans, while you're on a roll, you might want to move the two of them closer together. They tend to do better together," Aisha said as Dr. Evans just shook his head and nodded it would be done. He was willing to do anything to get them back to full health. "And we better get going, because their parents are going to get jealous that we've been with them for so long."

"Our parents are here?" Jason asked as Aisha nodded her head yes. "Um…you know we have to be getting back to Geneva soon and…"

"Jason, I don't think you going back to Geneva is going to be a problem," Billy assured him as Jason barely nodded, while he watched them leave.

"You are going to allow the parents to come in and see their children, when this might not even be a cure?" Dr. Griscavage said, as Tommy walked over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder which caused him to slowly turn around.

"You want proof that we're rangers?" Tommy asked as Dr. Griscavage shook his head that there was no way that they could possibly give him any sort of proof. They would have to be the best illusionists in the world to manage that. "Can we still morph?"

"For the time being, yes," Trini said as Tommy morphed in front of the man and then gently pegged him against the wall.

"Now help my girlfriend and stop bull shitting around about whether or not we are rangers and whether or not you need to turn him in, because I can promise you a world of hurt if you try something funny. We don't take well to people who think that we are fakes," Tommy said as Jason and Zack nodded their heads in agreement. They could also promise the same thing and they were much more able bodied than Tommy.

"Okay, okay, just let me go," Dr. Griscavage said as Tommy loosened his grip and then powered down. He turned to walk back to his bed and Dr. Griscavage gave him a hard punch in the ribs, which only caused him to stagger.

"By the way, I'm already a fourth degree black belt, so if you try that again, I won't just walk away," Tommy said looking the man in the eyes and Dr. Evans smiled. He had known that there would be a day when Dr. Griscavage would be brought down off his high horse and he was glad that he had been able to witness his downfall.

"She should be waking up in a little while," Dr. Evans said as Tommy merely nodded as he walked over and sat down in the chair beside her bed. He barely noticed the hospital gown that he had been placed in and honestly didn't care. If everything was going to be all right with Kim, then he would be fine. "Dr. Griscavage would you mind bringing in their parents?"

"Not at all," Dr. Griscavage said, happy to get away from the young men, who looked more than capable of ripping him to shreds at any moment.

"I know that none of you are crazy enough to actually tell them what happened, but what is your cover story?" Dr. Evans asked as Tommy laughed.

"The monsters attacked the Juice Bar and we were all inside, so we tried to fight our way out and this is what happened to us. Lucky for us, the others showed up just in time to save us from sure death," Trini said with a smile as the others howled and Tommy clutched his ribs. He knew that he should not be laughing this much right now, but he could not help it. If their parents bought this load of crap, then it was going to be a miracle.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked as she forced her eyes open and Tommy reached over for her hand and she looked over at him. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine and things will get much better once you are better," Tommy said as Kim managed to nod her head as she reached up for him and pulled him into a hug. "We'll make it through everything, I promise."

"Even telling our parents?" Kim whispered as Tommy nodded his head yes. There was no denying what had happened and they needed to tell them the truth before they read it in the medical report.

"Tommy," Annie said as Tommy sat up and looked back at his mother, who pinned him with the strongest hug that he had felt from her in a long time. "I was so worried, what happened to you? You look horrible."

"Thanks Mom," Tommy said with a smile as Kim's parents walked over to her and began their own gushing. "I'll be fine, it's nothing more than a couple of broken ribs."

"So, don't squeeze him too hard, Annie," Carl said as Tommy gave his dad an appreciative smile as he looked his son deep in the eyes. He had seen that look from him before and he knew that it was best to just pull everything out of him now. "What's going on here, Tommy? You wouldn't look so bad with just a couple of broken ribs."

"You had a what?" Doug Hart yelled as he looked over at Tommy and then pushed the boy back in his chair, hands around his neck.

"Dad, stop," Kim said as she grabbed his hands and tried to pull them back, but found that his grip was ironclad.

"You did this to my little girl," Doug seethed as Tommy managed to gingerly pry his hands away from his throat and he looked the man dead in the eyes.

"I'm going to marry her no matter what, so don't preach to me about waiting for sex, you don't know the half of everything that has happened," Tommy said as Kim looked between the two of them, wondering if her father was going to try something else. Tommy was in no condition to hold him off for very long and she didn't want to see anything happen to him.

"The half of it, what you raped her the first time?" Doug accused as Tommy jumped up and Kim managed to jump between the two of them, holding Tommy back with her body and her father back with her hands.

"He didn't Dad, you know him better than that," Kim said rather calmly, as Tommy had now wrapped his arms around her and was trying to calm himself down. He knew exactly how much damage he could do if he accidentally got on a roll.

"You had a miscarriage, when did you have sex?" Doug asked, point blank as Kim looked up at Tommy and he let out a sigh. Telling her father the truth was something that made his insides squirm.

"Isn't it enough that they admitted what happened, I don't expect that they remember the exact date," Annie said, jumping in as she could see the clear worry that they would have to reveal that it was more than once. She and Carl had known for awhile, but they knew that the two of them had a lot of strain on them. What is was? They were not sure, but they were sure that the two of them had been as careful as they could be.

"I can still…" Doug said as Claire raised her eyebrows at him and he promptly shut his mouth. He did not want to have to admit that when he was getting on to the two of them for this. "You still shouldn't have."

"Dad, we don't really need a lecture, considering what we've been through over the last several hours," Kim said as Tommy looked down at her and gently squeezed her as she leaned back against him.

"Hey guys, we can get out of the hospital tomorrow," Jason said, to break of the tension of the moment and Tommy smiled at his attempt.

"They have to have separate rooms," Doug said as Kimberly looked back at Tommy and he strengthened his grasp on her. He was not going to leave her without some sort of fight.

"Doug, father to father, man to man- you might want to let them stay together," Carl said as Doug just stared at the man.

"It's this type of attitude that made them think it was all right in the first place," Doug said as he grabbed Kim's arm and tried to pull her away, but she had gotten a firm grip on Tommy as well.

"I'm not leaving him, Dad," Kim said as Doug sighed and looked up at the boy standing behind his little girl.

"Yes you will," Doug said as he grabbed Tommy's arm and slung it to the side, before grabbing Kimberly and pulling her away from him and placing behind himself.

"Tommy, don't," Annie said as she placed her hand on her son's shoulder and felt the muscles twitching. She had seen him like this on a few rare occasions and on those occasions it had been horrible for the person across from him.

"Tommy, listen to me son," Carl said as he stepped in between the two and placed his hands on both of his shoulders. "You'll be able to see her as soon as you get out of here. You can take one night away from her."

"Dad, get out of the way," Tommy said, coldly, as Jason and Zack now jumped from their beds, knowing exactly what that voice meant and they wanted to prevent him from doing something extremely stupid.

"I'll have you thrown in jail if you so much as lay a hand on me," Doug said as Jason wrapped Tommy up in a hug before he jumped towards the man and Zack grabbed Kimberly and allowed her to make her way to Tommy.

"I don't care if you hate him Dad, but I love him, so you can ground me and forbid me from seeing him, but I always will, because you can't change what is inside of me," Kim said as her voice shook and her father just stared at her. He had never thought that she would directly go against him like this. "Don't make me choose between the two of you Dad."

"I can tell you who will win if you do," Claire said as she looked over at her ex-husband. "Now, just do the right thing and let them be."

"This is not over," Doug said as he stormed from the room, with Claire hot on his heels.

"I'll make sure that he doesn't do anything ridiculous, rest and get well!" Claire yelled as she closed the door and Kim collapsed to the floor and Jason let go of Tommy, who was at her side before either of the physicians could reach her.

"Take me home, Tommy," Kim whispered as he looked her in the eyes, wondering why she was asking this of him again. "Please."

"I can't, you have to stay," Tommy whispered back as she just shook her head that that was not what she wanted. "What do you want?"

"Home," Kim said, pointedly, looking him the eye and he suddenly realized what she was asking and he looked around the room and gulped before he gave her a long kiss and wiped the tears away as she cried.

"It's going to be fine, I promise," Tommy said as the others decided to disperse and give them some space, not that they needed that much anymore, all they were going to do was crawl in bed and try to make this day seem better than what had actually happened.


	11. Son of A

"They have all made a remarkable recovery," Dr. Evans said as Dr. Griscavage just shook his head. He still did not agree with the methods that had brought about this turn around, but he could do nothing about that now. Dr. Evans had done what was needed to save their lives and even he could see that was what truly mattered. If he had not allowed their fellow rangers to care for them, then they all would still be in comas and everyone would be worried that they would never recover. "They have been emotionally scarred, but that will heal with time."

"I'm glad that it's only emotional scarring," Dr. Griscavage said as he they walked into the room that held the five rangers had he looked around at them. They were far too young to have this much on their shoulders, but they seemed to be taking it very well. "Why are they sharing a bed?"

"That's a long story," Dr. Evans said as he walked over and started shaking their shoulders to wake them. He wanted to get them out here and back home to where they could truly recover as quickly as possible. "We just need to examine them and I think we will be able to send them home today."

"Send them home? After they were unconscious last night?" Dr. Griscavage asked, as he could not believe this at all.

"Their recovery has been a full one and I have already talked with our supervisors, as long as they seem as if they can leave here under their own power, we will allow them to leave," Dr. Evans said as the teens said waking, blurry eyed, barely able to figure out who was waking them.

"It can't be morning yet," Kim muttered as she nestled herself closer to Tommy, who smiled down at her and then barely moved his head to see who had woken them up.

"Are you going to discharge us?" Tommy asked as Dr. Evans nodded and watched as Tommy reached down and managed to wake Kim up from her sleep. "We get to go home, sweetie. So stay with me for a little while and then you can go back to sleep."

"Okay," Kim managed to murmur as Tommy gave the doctors a half smile and Dr. Griscavage took a step closer to them.

"We need to see all of you walk, stand on each foot, touch your toes and walk a straight line," Dr. Griscavage said as Dr. Evans just shook his head. He doubted that some of them could do that, considering the condition that they had been in last night.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Tommy said as he stood up and Kim then scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up next to him. The others had already rolled out of bed and were walking around, but Kim seemed to have to regain her equilibrium. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Tommy," Kim said as she released his hand and they both walked several steps and then began going through the things that Dr. Griscavage had prescribed. All of it went rather shakily, but they could all manage to do it.

"Well, I guess you have all earned the right to go home," Dr. Griscavage said as smiles lit up all of their faces as they gave each other hugs. "We will have you discharged within the hour."

"Thank you," Dr. Evans said as he looked each one in the eye, letting them know exactly what he was thanking them for and they all managed to smile in return. They then exited the room, to begin all the paperwork that was ahead.

"Are you really okay?" Tommy asked as Kim shook her head no and he wrapped his arms around her as her knees gave way.

"It's more emotional than physical," Kim said as Tommy spun her around and held her tight.

"Do you want us to stay?" Trini asked as Kim turned to face her and shook her head no. She knew how much the peace conference meant to Trini and she could not take that away from her. "Kim, we're already in a world of trouble at the Peace Conference, we might as well stay and help."

"You can't really help us, Trini, it's something we have to do on our own," Tommy said as Trini nodded as she looked at the two of them and then back at Jason and Zack. They had agreed before they left the Command Center that they would tell Kim and Tommy about their situation, but they could not find the heart to do it right now. The two of them had so much to worry about without having to hear anymore bad news, especially from the ranger world.

"Let me get to him!" Doug yelled as Tommy looked up in time to see the door thrown open and for a couple of nurses to come trailing after him as he headed towards Tommy, who was still hold Kim close to him, but he quickly passed her off to Jason.

"Sir, you really can't be in here," Margaret said as Tommy just shook his head that he was all right.

"You bastard," Doug said as he punched Tommy in the side of the face with all the force that he could muster, which caused him to take a couple of steps to the side before regaining his balance and just looking over at Doug.

"I guess I deserved that," Tommy said as Kim just shook her head in denial and batted Jason's hands away from her as she walked over to Tommy.

"No you don't," Kim said looking up at him and he pulled her into him as she started to break down again.

"Kimberly, you are coming home with me, now," Doug said as he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away from Tommy, but she had wrapped herself around him in an attempt to keep her father from taking her away from the one man that she truly cared for.

"It's okay, you can go Kim," Tommy said looking down at her and she just shook her head that she did not want to leave him. "I'll be there as soon as I get out of here."

"No you won't, you are not allowed within a hundred yards of her," Doug said as he handed over the paperwork for the restraining order and Kimberly's eyes widened as Tommy clutched her to him as he felt her shaking.

"No, I don't want that. You can't make me live without him," Kim said as Annie Oliver ran in and snatched the paperwork away from Tommy. Claire had barely gotten a hold of her, but all of them were determined to put a stop to this madness. They knew that these two teenagers were likely to get married right out of high school and they did not want that ripped away from them.

"Yes I can, you are my child and until you are eighteen you have no say in the matter," Doug said, again trying to pull Kim away, but, this time, she didn't have to worry, she could feel Tommy's iron clad grip and knew that her father would have to work a miracle to get him to let go of her now.

"Tommy, I'm afraid that the paperwork…" Annie said as she looked up at her son and saw the sadness in his eyes as he realized that some judge had actually gone through with the entire thing. "We can fight this…you've never done anything to her. We should be able to get it overturned."

"Kim…" Tommy began as the tears streamed down his face and she just shook her head no.

"I will not leave you Tommy, you are the one thing that is keeping me going right now. I can't be away from you," Kim said as she felt him loosen his grip and she just shook her head. She needed him to fight for her, because she was afraid of what would happen.

"It'll all be sorted out, I promise," Tommy said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss before her father yanked her away and then slapped Kim with the full force of his anger and she landed on the floor. Before anyone was able to stop him, Tommy had Doug by the throat against the wall, as Margaret ran over to the girl and Jason and Zack ran over to Tommy and managed to pry his hand away from Doug's throat before he strangled him.

"You son of a bitch!" Tommy yelled at the top of his voice as Jason and Zack struggled to keep him held in place.

"Tommy!" Annie said, reproachfully, as he looked over at her and she could see the rage that was deep in his eyes.

"Get Dr. Evans in here, something is wrong," Margaret said as Tommy immediately stopped struggling against Jason and Zack and then looked back at them, as they slowly let him go and he kneeled down next to Kim, as Trini ran from the room and Doug struggled to his breath by. He had never thought that he would make Tommy this mad.

"Come on Kim, look at me, let me see those beautiful eyes," Tommy said as he gently shook her shoulder and she just laid there and Tommy looked back at Doug, who was still propped against the wall.

"All of you out," Dr. Evans ordered as Jason and Zack had to pull Tommy away from Kim and Doug silently left the room as they all headed to the waiting room. They had thought that they would not be there again, but things had changed. It seemed that the world was not against them in ways that they had never imagined and they could only hope that the aftermath would end very soon. If it didn't end then their work would be for nothing and their loss would just be another thing to add to the list of things that rangers suffered.

AN: One day I will finish this story! I don't know when it will be, but I had thought all along that I would end it with this chapter, but as you can see, I am no where near the end, so please bear with me and review if you feel it necessary!


	12. Going Home

"How come I have the feeling that the world is not going to be much better off without the Machine Empire?" Tommy asked looking over at his three friends and they all shrugged. They couldn't help but have the exact same sinking feeling. It seemed like everything they had gone through had been for nothing.

"It's just been a rough couple of days, everything is going to get better, Tommy," Trini said as Tommy just shook his head. He was tempted to teleport away right now and have a furious rant with Zordon, but he didn't see how that would help him any. He had too much going on here, that he didn't have time to go give Zordon a good piece of his mind.

"How? I have the sinking feeling that there is something that I don't know about," Tommy said looking her dead in the eyes and she looked away as Jason and Zack both looked down. They didn't want to have to deal with it at all, they didn't want to be the one to tell him that he was no longer a ranger.

"You might want to sit down," Jason said as Tommy looked over at him. They were in a crowded waiting room, but still that did not make him comfortable.

"It can't be that bad," Tommy said as Jason just shook his head and Tommy took a seat, although it was rather reluctantly.

"You've been kicked off the team," Jason said as Tommy just stared at him, wondering how that could happen when he just saved the world from utter destruction.

"How could that happen?" Tommy asked as Jason just shook his head that he didn't know the answer, but he knew that he would surely try to find it out while Kim was in the hospital and Tommy would not leave her.

"It's not really their choice, the powers rejected you," Jason muttered as Tommy covered his face and let out a frustrated groan as his mother looked over at him, wondering what else her son could have possibly heard that would make him do that. The hospital staff had managed to find a place to take Mr. Hart to deal with his injuries and also call the police.

"Tommy," Dr. Evans said as he walked into the waiting room and saw the boy look up at him. "Come with me."

"How bad?" Tommy asked, as he knew that something had to be injured in Kimberly that would not be healed in a few hours.

"She has a concussion Tommy, so we're going to have to keep her for a few more days, but you are free to go see her," Dr. Evans said as Tommy closed his eyes and he felt the doctor put his hand on his shoulder. "You don't deserve this after everything that you have done for all of us, but I hope I can pay you back by helping her. As far as we know you were never presented with the restraining order. Go be with her, you are the only one that she wants."

"Thank you," Tommy whispered as he walked down the hall, into a portion of the hospital that he had been able to avoid for many months.

"Tommy…" Kim whispered as she looked over to her side and saw a tall man walk into her room and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks, as he did not immediately respond. "…no they couldn't have…they promised…"

"It's okay," Tommy said as he sat down in the chair next to her bed and she reached out for him and he slowly moved her over and lay down next to her as she wrapped herself around him. He could feel her trembling and he slowly rubbed her back and smoothed out her hair in an attempt to calm her, which worked well as he lulled her back to sleep in a matter of minutes. Now he could only think of the other bit of news that he would have to tell her. That they were no longer rangers, that they had been cast aside by their powers.

-------------

"You look better," Annie said with a smile as she walked into Kim's hospital room and saw Kim looking down at her son as he finally slept for the first time in days. They had gotten the restraining order reversed and Kim was now going to live with the Oliver's until their graduation and then after that they all had the feeling that there would be a wedding. Kimberly's father, on the other hand, was facing charges, if Kim decided to pursue it, but right now they weren't pressing her. She had enough to deal with.

"Thanks," Kim said, softly, as she brushed back Tommy's hair and he merely moved his arm around her and settled it there.

"Are you ready to go?" Annie asked as Kim nodded her head yes. Tommy had told her so much over the last few days, the fact that they were no longer rangers, the story of how Jason, Trini, and Zack had been called in and how they had been sent back without any damage being done. He had also reiterated repeatedly how much he loved her. He couldn't let her slip away, he couldn't sacrifice all of this and then not be able to have the one that he loved. He knew that this was going to be hard on them, but they would make it. They had to. "Do you think we should wake him up?"

"Give him a little while, he hasn't slept to well the last few days," Kim said as Annie nodded. She had been afraid that had been the case, but she would never have brought that up in front of Tommy. He saw it as his responsibility to stay up and watch her and hold her when she needed to cry and ease her mind when she was worried. A blind mind could see how much they loved each other, but it still shocked Annie to see it. Her son was desperately and hopelessly devoted to this woman and she felt the same way about him.

"How are you?" Annie asked as Kim looked down at Tommy and he reached over and grabbed her hand, opening his eyes sleepily and smiling up at her before drifting back off.

"I've been better, but he's helping, a lot," Kim said as Annie nodded while Tommy absentmindedly rubbed her hand and she gave him a love filled smile.

"You know that we'll do anything that you need," Annie said as Kim nodded. She knew that his parents had come to the conclusion that there was no use trying to keep the two of them away from each other and more importantly that Tommy was not going to leave her alone if there was a chance that her father would be around. He didn't trust the man anymore, not after what had happened to her.

"Right now, I need time and it's getting better, slowly but surely," Kim said as Carl walked in and smiled at his son and her. He hadn't seen Tommy move more than a few feet away from her these last few days and he often wondered what they had whispered about, but whatever it was had worked wonders on her and he was proud that he had raised a son that cared so much, for only one woman. "Is it all right that I stay with you? I could stay with Aisha if it's going to be a problem for you."

"And have Tommy sneak out every night to make sure that you are all right? I don't think so," Annie said as Kim smiled over at her and then reached down to wake Tommy up, as her legs were starting to go asleep from his weight.

"Come on, Handsome, wake up," Kim said as he looked sleepily up at her and then pulled her down for a kiss as his father coughed rather loudly. Tommy, however, did not pull away immediately and lazily let go of Kim.

"We are going to have to make some ground rules though," Carl said as Tommy looked over at his dad and nodded. They had both expected that, at the very least. "You, missy, are going on birth control…I know, the condom broke, but we have to prevent this from happening again…until..."

"Secondly, you are going to have separate rooms and although I do expect to find you in each other's rooms some mornings, I don't want for it to be a daily occurrence, after the two of you have gotten most of this out of your systems," Annie said as they both nodded. Tommy, however, could already see a problem forming there, as it was going to be hard for him to just sleep without her after these last few days. No, he had not gotten a lot of sleep, but the sleep he had gotten had been better than any that he could remember.

"That's it?" Kim asked as Carl and Annie nodded, as she gave them a skeptical look. She felt like there had to be more restrictions.

"Well, unless you two give us a reason, we're not going to keep you away from each other. What we see in your eyes lets us know that we would be foolish to try," Annie said as Kim jumped out of the bed and gave her a tight hug as Tommy watched with an amused smile on his face. "Now, let's get you home."

"I need to tell Dr. Evans thank you before I can go," Kim said as Annie nodded, she had been pretty sure that Kim and Tommy would want to thank him. He had been understanding when no one else seemed to care about them. He had let Tommy stay, when the rest of the staff tried to insist that it could only be family. They owed him so much, for giving them the comforts that they desperately needed.

"I'm glad to hear that," Dr. Evans said as he stood in the doorway and the two teens looked over at him, as Tommy's parents walked out. "I've never been more glad to send two people home."

"Thank you, for everything," Kim said as Dr. Evans nodded.

"Actually, I think I should be thanking the two of you," Dr. Evans said as they gave him a confused look and he pulled out a newspaper from his wallet with the headline 'Local Doctor Saved by the Power Rangers'. "I never forgot the day when my life was put in your hands and you saved me. I promised myself then if I ever found out who the rangers were, I would thank them. I never thought that you would be my patients, but now that you have been, I see how much more I am indebted to you. If you ever need anything, feel free to call. Rangers will be free of charge."

"We couldn't ask that of you…" Tommy began as Dr. Evans held his hand up to stop him.

"It has already been approved by the board. They don't know who you are, but they know that I know and I told them that I'd take my services to another hospital that was willing to foot the bill for the rangers if they didn't want to do it," Dr. Evans said as they gave him sad smiles.

"We're being replaced, unless we can convince them that we are fit enough to fight, but we'll let the others know," Tommy said as Dr. Evans nodded as Kim gave him a hug and then turned to leave.

"Be careful out there," Dr. Evans said as Tommy nodded and watched the two of them walk out, wondering where their life was headed from here.

---------------

"Where are the two of you going?" Annie asked as Kim and Tommy had immediately changed into their normal clothes and headed for the front door. "You haven't been here for five minutes and you're leaving."

"Mom, we have some stuff we have to take care of, but I promise that we'll be back as soon as we're done," Tommy said as Kim gave her a hopeful look and she let out a sigh. There was no use in telling them that they couldn't go anywhere, but it would all work out somehow.

"What are you doing here?" Billy asked as Kim and Tommy landed in the Command Center. They hadn't known when Kim was going to be let out and they had been so busy dealing with straightening out Jason, Trini, and Zack's situation that it had slipped their mind.

"Kim!" Aisha yelled as she wrapped her arms around Kimberly and held her tight.

"We want our powers back, Billy," Tommy said as Billy nodded. He had known that Kim and Tommy were not going to just let it go. They were not going to just quit being rangers without one hell of a fight.

"You're going to have to talk with Zordon about that," Billy said as Tommy nodded. He hadn't expected for Billy to be able to solve it all for them, but he had hoped that he would have known which way it was going to go.

"We might as well get it over with Tommy," Kim said with a sad expression as he reached out for her hand and took it. They were going into a place that they had never been in their ranger career and it scared them. They knew this might be the last time they got to come here and say they were the Power Rangers, but it had been worth it, through everything it had been worth it.

----------------

_End of Flashback_

_Jason's POV_

Kimberly and Tommy were lucky that day, their powers took them back and the wild ride began all over again. We've talked about it from time to time and wondered why we were the ones chosen to complete a destiny that should have never been ours, but it's not something to be figured out. The paradise of our lives was broken, in ways that we couldn't believe. We had all thought that the ranger world would leave us alone or in Tommy and Kim's case, not interfere any more, but it has been fine. We have learned, we've gotten over it and we've become stronger for it. That is all you can ask after something like that, to learn and to never forget the day that paradise was broken.


End file.
